Silk (Cindy Moon)
History Childhood When Cindy Moon was a child, her parents found out that she had an eidetic memory. Her mother wanted Cindy to focus on her studies while Cindy would rather continue playing on her school hockey team with her secret boyfriend, Hector Cervantez. When her mother found out, she was forced to go to the school field trip to General Techtronics and Cin told her she hated her.3 The Spider-Bite When high school student Cindy Moon was attending a public exhibition demonstrating the safe handling of nuclear laboratory waste materials, sponsored by the General Techtronics Corporation, a spider irradiated by a particle accelerator used in the demonstration, bit Peter Parker in the hand and fell from his hand, it then bit Cindy in her ankle before dying.4 The first manifestation of her powers happened when her uncontrollable organic webbing accidentally caused her to web up her parents. A man by the name of Ezekiel Sims came and took Cindy away. He trained Cindy in the use of her powers until he realized the totemic predator Morlun was tracking her. He then locked her away in a room that blocks Morlun's detection at the bottom of his tower to protect her from him. This bunker had years worth of food, books, and tapes on the outside world which Cindy watched every day.5 She knew the code to leave at anytime but, knowing the consequences, she decided to stay put despite the horrible boredom.1 Release from the bunker Cindy's story was revealed to Peter Parker thirteen years later, when he was now the hero known as Spider-Man, after the Orb unleashed several of the Watcher's secrets to the world. Overwhelmed by this revelation, he went to free Cindy. She tried to warn him about Morlun, but he opened the door anyway and she attacked him for dooming them to being hunted down by Morlun. Peter reveals that Morlun is dead, and after realizing she was free, she made an improvised costume of webs and told Spider-Man to call her Silk before going to her parents' home. After realizing that her parents moved, Spider-Man promised to help her find them. She asked him when Morlun died, but after he told her that he had died twice, she realized that he had already returned from the dead once and attacked him, telling him that he could return again. Morlun, who had indeed returned, sensed her liberation and started his greatest hunt. Cindy attacked him for wasting her sacrifice, pulling him with a webline and asking him if he can feel that they are all in danger. Peter realized that his Spider-Sense was overloaded like it never was before. Silk pulled his mask up and they kissed. 6 Almost immediately, the two began an extremely intimate relationship, surprising Anna at the apartment she shared with Peter. She felt threatened by the presence of Anna and told her forcibly to back off from Peter, though she later apologized. She later helped Spider-Man against Electro and the Black Cat when they attacked the television station that Peter was giving an interview at to promote his new humane Superhuman Prison.7 Silk saved Spider-Man from being unmasked by the Black Cat in live TV, and escaped with him from the studio. Cindy later accompanied Peter to the demonstration of the technology to depower Electro being held in Waterfront, which was sabotaged by the Black Cat. In their costumed identities, Peter and Cindy fought the villains. Silk saved innocents from the machine gone haywire, and later protected Spider-Man and Electro from its explosion, which luckily depowered the villain. Cindy then joined the Fact Channel so such enormous information center would help her find her missing family.8 Spider-Verse While bickering with Spider-Man over the necessity of him remaining in New York, Silk was recruited by Spider-UK's team alongside him, Spider-Man 2099, Spider-Woman, and Spider-Girl.9 Upon realizing most of the alternate Spider-Men were versions of Peter, she tried to sense if she possessed the same attraction to any of them, but detected nothing from any of them aside from Kaine, Peter's clone who was the avatar of the Other.10 Instructed by Old Man Spider to remain behind, Cindy indignantly demanded an explanation as to why, and when none was provided impulsively followed through the portal.11 It was revealed that Cindy was the avatar of a powerful spider-totem called the Bride, and her presence in conjunction with Kaine's attracted Daemos, Brix, and Bora of the Inheritors, who killed several members of Superior Spider-Man's team and Old Man Spider. When Octavius accused her of getting his best soldiers killed, Cindy attracted the attention of Brix and Bora before jumping through a random portal, followed by Jessica Drew and Spider-Man Noir. 11 Cindy's impulsiveness and naivety lead to Spider-Man Noir being severely injured,12 and her teleporter being damaged. Jessica swaps teleporters with her to evacuate her from Loomworld, and Cindy travels to Earth-3145. 13 Realizing the area is a nuclear wasteland, she makes her way to Ezekiel's bunker and encounters the Benjamin Parker of that world, contacting the other Spiders to let them know she'd found a new safe haven.14 Upon learning that Jessica had been stranded on Loomworld due to sacrificing her damaged teleporter, Cindy snuck away to rescue her, accompanied by Spider-Gwen. However, their rescue attempt was kiboshed when Cindy's teleporter was destroyed in an altercation with multiversal pirates, stranding them on Loomworld. Cindy protested that none of their hardships were her fault, but was berated by Spider-Woman for her incompetence and lack of responsibility. Their argument was interrupted when Verna, Brix, and Bora attacked to capture the Bride.15 Upon learning Cindy was in danger, the surviving Spiders, including a now-redeemed Karn, went to Loomworld for a final battle to save her, Benjy, and those whose with them to stop Inheritors. Morlun cut Cindy's palm, severing the Bride's connection to the Web of Life and preventing new Spider Totems from arising through chance. After the Inheritors are defeated and the Master Weaver is killed by Otto Octavius, Morlun, enraged, attacks Spider-Man to kill him for ruining their plans. Spider-Man created a portal to Earth-3145, then escapes thanks to Silk, who tells him that since they were bitten by the same spider she can sense him across the Multiverse. As the Spider Army rests for a few minutes, Cindy tells Peter his pheromones are arousing her, but he agrees and replies with "Cindy, honey, it's been a really long day.".16 After recuperating, the Spiders open a portal to Earth-982 to send Mayday home. On Loomworld, the remainder of the Spider-Army bid their goodbyes. Karn realizes someone is tampering with the Web of Life and Destiny, and they rush to the web to find Otto Octavius hacking at the Web with Morlun's dagger. When Karn shouts that he could destroy the Multiverse, Otto sneers that he's aware of his destiny and rejects his fate, revealing that he figured out that Peter is from the future. Otto battles with Spider-Woman and Spider-Girl, stating that by destroying the Web he's giving them free will. When Anya sees that there's totemic script on the dagger, Otto attempts to stab her before being punched away by Peter. Otto sneers that Peter is a coward for ganging up on him, but Peter points out that he did the same thing as the founder of the Sinister Six. Taking advantage of the distraction, Anya immobilizes Otto's arm and reads that there will always be a Master Weaver at the center of the Great Web. Silk recalls that the Inheritors referred to her as the "Spinner at the centre of the Web" and wonders if her destiny is to take the Weaver's place, while Otto again tries to stab Anya, snapping that his world needs him and that he's the greatest Spider-Man ever. Peter and Jessica knock him back, and Anya secures the dagger, reading that anyone can take the place of the current Weaver, but only death can free the Weaver from their sacred obligation. Silk, having spent most of her life trapped in one room, balks at the idea of spending the rest of eternity trapped again, and Karn commiserates with her. As Peter and the other Spiders fight Otto, Karn notices a slot that fits the prongs of the spear he made as a child, which acts as a key to open the mechanism. When Silk asked how he could possibly be in two places at once, Karn states that the flow of time differs in Earth-001, using the coexistence of Peter Parker and Otto Octavius as an example. When Anya states that only a Spider Totem should be able to repair the web, Karn states that he's consumed enough Totems for their essence to enable him to take the Weaver's place, donning the Weaver's mask and stating that this shall be his penance and hopefully salvation. Peter defeats Otto, who feigns surrender but puts Anna on a 100 day standby. Anya asks Karn if he can repair the damage done by the Inheritors and Otto, and Karn states that in time he can fix the Web, but that in the meantime all the Spiders' connections to it will be diminished, weakening their Spider-Senses. As Karn prepares to return him to the past, Otto swears revenge on him, which Karn dryly retorts that he already got by killing his future self. As Otto swears that he'll find a way to survive, Peter shoves him through the portal and he reappears in the aftermath of the chronoton implosion that time-displaced him in the first place, his memory of the recent events erased. Karn remarks that weaving and repairing the Great Web is new to him, but that the existence of Earth-616 has been stabilized. However, he is unable to open a portal to Spider-UK's dimension, Earth-833, discovering that it was somehow destroyed. Spider-UK reveals that Incursions between dimensions have been erasing entire realities, including his own, and laments that he wasn't able to help his fellow corpsmen face the danger. The Earth-616 Spiders console him, reminding him that without his efforts they wouldn't have stood a chance against the Inheritors. Silk asks if the Inheritors will be able to survive on Earth-3145 without draining the essence of Spider-Totems, and Karn remarks that his family can subsist off the life force of any animal and that Earth-3145 is teeming with mutant spiders for them to feed off of. When the main spiders of Earth-616 return home, Silk realized that they had been gone for days and hopes the Fact Channel hasn't fired her. Jessica remarks that, as his own boss, Peter doesn't need to worry about such things. Peter corrects her, stating that for a long time he didn't feel ready to run his own company, but that after leading the Spider-Army he feels ready for anything. Finding her Parents After the battle with the Inheritors, she is currently focused on finding her parents with the resources of the Fact Channel News, while beginning a career of crime-fighting, starting with fighting a new villain named Dragonclaw but finds that their records had been erased. Unknown to Silk during all this, two mysterious figures are watching her every time she is in the bunker.3 In her investigations, she fights a skull-like robot created by HYDRA and destroys it, but in the process, she runs into her high school boyfriend, who is now engaged.18 She later has a run-in with Black Cat, who then defeats her in combat.19She also helped Dragonclaw, now a former enemy, to get his daughter back with the help of Spider-Man. However, Black Cat defeats her again in combat and she is kidnapped by the Repairman, who reveals he works for the people who have her family.20 She attempts to get information from him, but Black Cat arrived and severely beats him up before he is killed by the collapse of the building. Silk is then angered by this and attacks Black Cat again, but Black Cat gives her an offer to join her organization. Silk refuses and initially gains the upper hand against Black Cat, but she eventually escapes.21 Last Days During the final incursion, Cindy received information from John Jonah Jameson about a man named James Park, who was involved with the Goblin Nation, and was suspected to be Cindy's long-lost brother Albert Moon. She goes off to find him, but however due to the incursion, she had to save people from getting killed and injured. She rushes to the hospital and discovers her brother in Room 407, and hugs him in a teary goodbye, as Earth-616 and Earth-1610 collided, killing them.22 All-New, All-Different When the universe returned to life, so did Silk and all of its inhabitants, with no memories of their temporary demise. Over the course of eight months, Cindy got her life back together, but her parents were still missing and her brother had no memory on what happened to them. She also started working for Black Cat as a supervillain, but this is revealed to be a cover as she is working with S.H.I.E.L.D. to find her parents.23 During the events in the Spider-Women event, Cindy learns her counterpart from Earth-65 (home of Spider-Gwen) is the cause of Gwen's powers, and has traveled to Prime Earth to steal and reverse engineer the technology of the greatest minds of the universe for war mongering. Upon confronting Cindy-65 with Spider-Gwen, Gwen loses her powers from Cindy-65's nanobots and Cindy-Prime's name as SILK is tarnished as a villain, so much so that her S.H.I.E.L.D. handler Mockingbird thinks she actually did the crimes she's accused of. After Black Cat's freeing of Silk from a S.H.I.E.L.D. prisoner convoy, Cindy chooses to stay with Black Cat (cont. undercover), and later went back to help Gwen and Jessica win the boss fight with Cindy-65, who utilized a gauntlet which replicates the abilities of the universes most formidable superhumans.24 Cindy, as a result of her Earth-65 counterpart's defamation, earns more of Black Cat's trust to gain deeper intelligence of her criminal operation, still intending to complete her mission and get whatever S.H.I.E.L.D. has on her family's whereabouts.